JBL Loves Cheesecake
by wrestlefan4
Summary: For my twin LT. JBL, Punk, cheesecake, smut, fluff, wait...what? Yes, you know you want it yuuuum. XD


_Oneshot for LT. Thanks to DK for helping me through a spot where I was stuck. Enjoy!_

JBL Loves Cheesecake

John Bradshaw Layfield shifted his eyes around the kitchen making sure he was alone. When he was satisfied enough he grinned and pulled a box from the refrigerator. He sat it carefully on the table and with trembling fingers opened it, it was all he could do to keep a trail of drool from running down his chin as he nearly orgasmed over what was inside. He ran one fingertip over the desert and brought the creamy white substance to his lips. He plunged the morsel inside and savored it as a girl might savor her first kiss.

"I love you." He cooed to the box. He turned away from his prize long enough to rummage through a drawer and find a fork. Soon he was devouring the contents, making a huge mess of himself. He became so frantic in his pursuits of the beautiful desert that he tossed the fork away, it clattered to its resting place on the tiles. With no shame he dug his fingers in, eating it like a glutton, smearing it over his face, errant pieces plopping onto his shirt and tie. He knew he shouldn't be eating it, he'd gained a lot of weight after his back injury and he wanted to get back in shape for his return to the ring, but this one guilty pleasure kept him breaking his diet and tipping the scales. If Phil saw him now, woofing down the banned substance, he'd probably be upset, but damn it was so good, like sex in a box.

Most of the thing was gulped down by the time Punk came in. If John would have looked up, he would have seen the young man leaning against the door frame with a half grin on his face. But John was so involved with the last bits of it that littered the box, the stray hunks of graham cracker crust, and the dollops of sweet cream cheese filling that had stuck to his fingers…that he didn't notice his straight edge lover come in at all.

Punk could see the picture on the top of the box, which was flipped up, hiding John's head behind it. The sounds of soft "mmm's" and smacking lips made Punk have to bite his lips to keep himself silent as he watched.

"John."

John cowered a few moments before looking up sheepishly at Phil, who stood before him with a serious look on his face and his tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, hey darlin'."

"What are you doing?"

John quickly shoved the box under the table and brushed at his shirt, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"Nothin'…I mean I ain't eating cheesecake or anything."

"Of course not." Phil said stepping up to John and looking him over with dark eyes. "Oh, but you have cream cheese on your fingers." With a small smirk upturning the corners of his lips Phil took one of John's fingertips and slid it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it was clean. He slid the finger out with a little smack of his lips, then ran his tongue over them to wipe away the white residue. John was already entranced by the action, so Phil did it again, until each of John's fingers had a turn inside that molten cavern.

"That's not all." Punk growled, his dark eyes narrowing and taking on a seductive simmer. "You have graham cracker crumbs…" He reached for John's tie and looped it around his hand a couple of times. "On your tie." He tugged on the cloth neckwear and caused John to lurch forward. Their noses came close to touching. "And on your lips." Phil whispered, tracing his finger so lightly around the pretty shape of John's lips.

John said or did nothing back, just stayed in a trance, and felt hot desire stir.

"Let me help you." Phil slid his tongue over the lips of his lover, knowing that the caress of the ring was making John shiver. When John opened his mouth and moaned slightly, Phil sucked at his bottom lip, sucked hard and painfully until John was sure he would be bruised and swollen, not that he really cared.

"Mmm." Phil murmured. "You taste fucking good."

Using Johns tie, Phil pulled John to his feet then pressed him against the island counter, his fingers tugging on the waistband of John's pants. John stood there watching Phil with dark eyes and licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

"Strip." Phil growled wolfishly. John hastily sent his shirt flying and then kicked his pants off, grinning as Phil eyed him appreciatively. There was still some of the cheesecake smeared on the bottom of the box and John watched as Phil ran his fingers through it and licked the substance from the digit. "Do you want to taste me?" Phil asked lowly. John nodded his head then watched transfixed as Phil shed his clothes and then took a little more of the tasty confection and ran his fingers from the base of his member to the head and swirled it around the tip. "Lick me John."

More than willing to please his lover John dropped to his knees and took the length in his mouth, swirling his tongue expertly along it; cleaning the creamy treat from the velvet hardness. He felt Phils' hands in his hair and smiled when Phil tangled his fingers in his hair and forced him down in order to take more.

Shivers sped up and down Phil's spine as John lapped at his hardness and swallowed it down, hungry for the taste of his lover and the steady throb of it against his tongue as it grew harder and harder. Phil's breath came harder, almost painfully, as he fought off the overwhelming urge to just fuck throat until he couldn't speak.

"Oh, ooh John…" Phil gasped. John sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing, and he sneaked a glance up at Phil. The young man tossed his head back, raven hair held to the sides of his face and neck plastered there with sweat, his lip disappeared in and out of his mouth as he chewed on it, the sounds of his ring scraping on his teeth as he struggled to keep in most of his erratic howls and growls. The sight of him in the throws of hot, horny, passion made John ache and one of his hands left its hold on Phil's hip and ventured down to tug on his own hard on, and when he moaned against Phil's length in pleasure the young man cried out, the sound piercing and erotic.

Phil grabbed John's shoulders and pushed away, pulling himself out of the warmth of John's mouth, the Texans teeth gently dragging against his cock as he extracted it.

"Get up." Phil demanded, panting and struggling to keep his hands off of his aching harness. "Get up now…"

John got to his feet obediently and Phil looked him up and down, his head spinning. His hands roamed over John's body taking it in, there was so much of it and Phil loved every bit of it. Secretly, he enjoyed John's size, if it was up to him there would be no diet food in the house. _Just cheesecake. _Phil thought to himself as he ran the ball of his tongue ring over John's nipple making the older man claw at his back. _Just lots and lots of cheesecake._ One of his hands found John's thighs and sank between them into the slick heat that burned there. His other caressed John's thick length that Phil had named 'Longhorn'. The hand between John's thighs moved back further, soon a finger was prodding his entrance, fondling it and bringing John closer and closer to a thundering climax, his hands gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles bleached white.

"Turn around." Phil demand, his voice raw and ragged, a mere turn on in itself. John was quickly bent over the counter spreading his legs and poking his ass out just begging to be taken. It wasn't ever day that Phil was the aggressor and the top, normally that was John, but once in a while Phil got the mood to dominate John, and truth be told sometimes John wanted to be dominated. Right now, John wanted that more than anything. He pressed his face into the coolness of the countertop, leaving a gooey sheen of sweat against the marble. He wondered what Phil was doing, he seemed to be taking ages, and pornographic images struck John's mind as he imagined Phil behind him eyeing his ass intently and playing with himself.

It wasn't far from the truth, Phil's eyes danced with delight as he took in the heady sight of John and his plush ass waiting to be fucked hard and senseless. He ran his hand over his cock and coated his fingers with the pre-cum that dripped from it. He brought his clean hand back, cocked and ready, and then whipped it against John's ass sending an invigorating sting and sizzle of pain through John's body. Phil growled as he slid two fingers into John and moved them in and out feeling the tightness that would soon be hugging his painful erection. John purred his name, slurred it like a man intoxicated.

"I'm coming John." Phil said licking his lips and sliding in a third finger, stretching him. "Oh I am John, I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight."

"God damn hon, do it!" John groaned, Phil used his foot to kick at John's heel and spread him wider.

Soon Phil was inside thrusting in and out like a man possessed, hitting John's spot over and over and driving him into the cabinets. The pile of mail on the counter shifted and inched closer and closer to the edge, soon toppling downwards. As the pace became quicker the rhythm sent mini-quakes through the wood and marble of the island. Canisters rattled against one another as though shivering at the scene, empty dinner plates clamored in the sink, glasses in the dish drainer clinked and rang like shuddering bells, inside the cabinets some of the errantly stacked things shifted out of place and tumbled against one another jarring one of the cabinets open and sending the contents across the tile floor where they lay in ruin, unnoticed by the two men who were violating the kitchen island in such an obscene way.

With a cry Phil came deep in John, shooting a full load into that leaked down his thighs when Phil pulled out. In the same moment that Phil let go, so did John, he couldn't take another moment and plunged blissfully over the edge, his seed painting the side of the cabinet door and running down. Phil backed away on unsteady legs, he tripped over something that littered the floor and fell backwards with a thump. He laid there sprawled out and feeling half unconscious, more from the hard core sex than from the fall. A blissful smile crossed his face and his eyes closed to slits as he stared at the ceiling and forgot where he was.

It took John more than a few minutes to collect himself, he stayed bent over the island unsure about moving, or if he even could. His whole body shook, blissfully spent after the wonderful fuck. He finally got the strength to pull away from the counter and straighten up. His eyes fell on Phil laid out on the floor with his eyes barely open, his fingers twitching and his breathing slow. He was asleep already. Smiling John bent to his side and winced at the pain that shot through his back but out of habit he hid it well. His injury had long since healed and Phil's annoying concerns about whether he was okay to have sex faded away with it after John had dragged him into the doctor's office with him so he could get an explanation face to face. He wouldn't dare let Phil know that it still pained him from time to time, especially after a rough bout of love making, or else he might force John to sign a contract of celibacy or some nonsense. He smiled at his young lover, he was always concerned about him for some reason or another. John pressed a soft kiss to his pierced lips.

John took Phil to bed and fell in next to him, falling to sleep just as his head it the pillow.

John woke up the next morning to his mouth watering onto his pillow and a luscious scent teasing his nose. He cracked his eyes opened and sniffed. Phil was cooking breakfast. John yawned and sat up from bed, his hand pressing to the small of his back as it nagged at him about last night. After rubbing it for a moment it felt a little better and got up to put some clothes on rather than walk into the kitchen naked. That room had probably seen enough naked bodies for a while.

He made his way to the kitchen following the wonderful smells and saw that his Punk was indeed at the stove. His hair was still messy from sleep and it looked like he was wearing his straight-edge t-shirt and nothing more, but it was hard to tell because Phil always looked like he was going around pantless. John quirked an eyebrow and walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his small waist.

"Mornin'." John moved Phil's hair aside and pressed a kiss to his ear. The young man picked up a fork and prodded at the bacon that sizzled in the pan, he hopped back into John when grease popped and splattered at him.

"Ow!" Phil glared at the food and shook his fork at it as a mother might wag her finger at a naughty child.

"Bacon?" John smiled.

Phil turned around and saw John eyeing the bacon hopefully, his eyes looking the same as the glimmering eyes of a puppy loitering underfoot to beg for scraps. Phil's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Yes bacon." He said turning back to what he was doing. "For me John, not for you. You're on a diet remember?"

John grumbled something and Phil bit his lip ring to keep from laughing.

"You have diet shakes in the fridge. That's your breakfast."

"You'd do good t'keep yer bacon outta mah sight mister straight-edge la-di-fuckin-dah…" John yanked the refrigerator door opened and his rant trailed off, silent for a moment, but then replaced by a hearty boom of laughter. The whole refrigerator was filled to the brim with boxes of cheesecake.


End file.
